


Miss Understanding

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Or whatever her name ends up being., Will Probably Be Jossed Pronto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara's previous incarnation kissed him.  He tries to forestall any future awkwardness.  Awkwardly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Understanding

"Clara. Well. The thing of it is I ..." He wished he had a handkerchief. Handy things, handkerchiefs. So useful for mopping one's brow in times of stress. 

He gathered his courage and plunged on. "You see, Clara, sometimes I travel with girls."

"I had gathered that."

"And sometimes they like to ... "

She stared at him expectantly.

"Sometimestheyliketokissme." Breathe. "ButI'dreallyrathernot."

She blinked at him for a minute, as her brain separated that into individual words. "Oh! You're trying to come out."

"Out of where?"

"That's Human for 'telling someone you're gay'."

"Well, I, that is ... "

"Don't worry Doctor, so am I."


End file.
